Sex Chair
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Chris and Alex both come into the CID and have a drink together after having a bad day. But they both thought the drinking would solve the problem, but no. They had a lot more than just drinking in the office. Lemons. Chris/Alex For 16s and over.


Chris walked into his CID, not feeling very happy at all.

In fact, he was feeling very pissed.

Shaz has been playing with him and apparently he wasn't the only one and he felt deeply hurt at what she done.

How can she get so many men wrapped around her innocent little fingers and yet she doesn't realize how much she hurt them in the end.

He sighed and took out a glass of whiskey and poured some into his glass.

He needed time to clear his head and think properly about what happened and hopefully he'll move on.

Why can't he find the perfect damn woman?

Just then the door slammed loudly and Chris jumped. Spilling whiskey down his shirt, damping it. He cursed and put down the glass.

"Argh!" He heard the voice of Alex cry in rage. She walked over to her desk, her high-heels making rough noises on the floor as she walked. She shoved the papers off her desk and roughly pulled out the draw and grabbed a bottle of wine out.

Chris stared at her in amazement. Usually women would never do this sort of thing in a police station.

He watched her sigh in frustration as she drank half of the bottle and she slammed it down onto the desk.

"What?" She snapped at him. He blinked stupidly and shook his head.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked flabbergasted by her behavior.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "What? Can't a woman have a glass of wine?" As she finished this sentence she took another sip to prove her point that she was in a desperate need of drink.

Chris sat there stunned. He has never seen Alex behave like this and with that he took a sip of wine and was feeling a bit tipsy.

He gave a small smirk to Alex.

"What's up with you then?"

She grunted.

"Keats the bloody bastard. Giving me a bloody headache all the time. How about you?" She asked.

"Shaz. She's been playing with loads of men wrapped around her little finger and I was just another play thing off hers." He growled and took another sip of whiskey. He felt his face going redder with each sip he took.

"Chris…" Alex slurred, grinning at him as she moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Yes…?' He said mocking her slightly.

She grinned playfully before slapping him on the arms gently.

"Don't you feel in the need for the birds and the bee's?" She asked him, tracing her fingers along the outline of his collar.

Chris breathed heavily as he smelt in her scent of wine and red roses. A good combination he thought.

"And what exactly is the bird and the bee's?" He purred.

"Well..Shall I give you an example?" She purred.

He grinned.

"Of course,"

Alex pulled Chris closer to herself and she slid on to his lap. She crashed her lips onto his and Chris dropped his glass and he heard it roll away.

His whiskey wasn't of his importance anymore.

The beautiful woman on his lap was now.

She moaned against his lips and his hands rushed through her curly hair. It felt so soft and he just wanted to roam his hands in it forever.

He felt her push his coat of and he shrugged his shoulders to help her. Her soft palms moving the coat down his arms and finally reached to the bottom of the chair that they were still on.

He moaned against her lips and she arched her back in pleasure, making him kiss everywhere on her neck, tasting as much as he could of her.

She hastily undid the buttons on his shirt and he took off her red jacket and threw it too the floor, leaving Alex in a white bra. Alex pushed his shirt off and threw it on back of the chair.

He planted kisses slowly down her chest and covered her breasts with his kisses.

"Oh gods.." She moaned as she kissed his warm neck. He felt her hands slowly remove themselves from his hair and she slowly dug her nails into his back.

He arched his back and couldn't help but moan at the touch.

He felt her fingers move slowly to his belt and she hurriedly undid his belt and pushed his pants, leaving them in a pool of brown.

He hurriedly undid his boxers and she hurriedly undid her knickers. He felt his erection harden and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. Too feel complete.

"Chris..Take me now.." Pleaded Alex as she kissed him hard and passionate.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. No more how hard he was, he still wanted to double check. Damn, can't he just take her now?

Alex apparently had the same thoughts and groaned with delight as he kissed her up and down gently.

"Gods, damn it. I want this, and I want you to have me. Take me now!" She commanded.

He did as he was instructed and he carefully, as not wanting to hurt her, thrust inside her.

She wasn't a virgin and he wondered for a moment, who she lost it to but that thought was quickly pulled away as he heard her moan.

"Gods..this is beautiful." She muttered. Her hips bucked underneath his and they both moved in rhythm while still sitting on the chair.

Neither of them new that they could have perfect sex on one wooden chair.

**Note-**

**This is dedicated to one of my best friends Scribblechacha aka Melissa. She is amazing and you should definetly check out her work! Also, she likes this pairing I think and she requested it and I gladly did. I think I did bit better on my lemon scheme anyway haha. I'm sorry if im crap at writing lemons, but it does get a bit awakared, hehe. Anyway, I don't think there ever been an Chris/Alex romance fanfic out there so im pleased to say that I might have been the first person to do one (: **

**Please rate and review. Feedback would be loved!**


End file.
